superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is a 2016 American superhero film based on the fictional X-Men characters that appear in Marvel Comics. It is the ninth instalment in the X-Men film series and the sequel to X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). Directed by Bryan Singer, with a screenplay by Simon Kinberg from a story conceived by Singer, Kinberg, Michael Dougherty, and Dan Harris, the film stars James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Oscar Isaac, Nicholas Hoult, Rose Byrne, Tye Sheridan, Sophie Turner, Alexandra Shipp, Olivia Munn, and Ben Hardy. In the film, the ancient mutant En Sabah Nur /Apocalypse awakens in 1983 and plans to wipe out modern civilization and take over the world, leading the X-Men to try to stop him and defeat his team of mutants. This film also shows Stan Lee (Former Marvel Comics writer) in a cameo with his wife Joan. This was her last appearance with her husband in any film as she died soon after. Plot In 3600 BCE the powerful mutant En Sabah Nur rules ancient Egypt until he is entombed alive. Awakening in 1983, he believes humanity has lost its way. Aiming to destroy and remake the world, he recruits Ororo Munroe and upgrades her power. In East Berlin shape-shifting mutant Raven discovers Kurt Wagner, a mutant who can teleport. Raven requests black marketeer Caliban to transport Kurt to America. En Sabah Nur recruits Psylocke and Angel, and enhances both of their powers. Alex Summers takes his brother Scott to Professor Charles Xavier's educational institute, hoping that Xavier and Hank McCoy will teach him to control his mutation for shooting optic beams. Scott meets the Level 5 telepathic and telekinetic Jean Grey, and the two develop an attraction. En Sabah Nur's powers cause disturbances around the world, leading Xavier and Alex to consult with CIA operative Moira MacTaggert, who has been researching the legend of Nur. In Communist Poland Erik Lehnsherr uses his powers to save a co-worker during an earthquake, prompting the militia to capture him. When they accidentally kill his wife and daughter, Erik retaliates by killing the entire militia. En Sabah Nur takes Erik to Auschwitz and enhances his powers. Erik destroys the camp and joins En Sabah Nur. En Sabah Nur remotely accesses Cerebro, the device Xavier uses to locate mutants, and forces Xavier to make the global superpowers launch their entire nuclear arsenals into space to prevent interference with En Sabah Nur's plan. He and his Four Horsemen arrive at the mansion and kidnap Xavier. Attempting to stop them, Alex causes an explosion that destroys the mansion. Peter Maximoff arrives just in time; he uses his super-speed to evacuate the building but fails to save Alex, who dies in the explosion. Colonel William Stryker's forces capture Hank, Raven, Peter, and Moira, and take them for interrogation. Scott, Jean, and Kurt follow covertly, and liberate their comrades using Stryker's experiment Weapon X (Wolverine), whose memories Jean partially restores. Erik uses his powers to control the Earth's magnetic poles causing destruction across the planet. Sabah Nur plans to transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body and enslave every person on Earth. Xavier sends a telepathic distress call to Jean, and the others travel to Cairo to battle Sabah Nur and his horsemen. They rescue Xavier in a plane. Angel and Psylocke attack the plane and Nightcrawler teleports them away. Psylocke jumps to safety while Angel is killed in the plane crash. Erik and Ororo turn on En Sabah Nur and, with the help of Scott, keep him occupied physically while Xavier fights him telepathically in the astral plane. Xavier encourages Jean to unleash the full strength of her mental/extrasensory abilities, incinerating En Sabah Nur while Psylocke escapes. Xavier and Moira rekindle their relationship. Erik and Jean help reconstruct the school, but Erik refuses Xavier's offer to stay and help teach. Peter decides not to tell Erik yet that he is Erik's son. Using confiscated Sentinels,4 Hank and Raven train the new X-Men recruits: Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, and Peter. In a post-credits scene, men in black suits visit the Weapon X facility to retrieve an X-ray and a blood sample marked "Weapon X", on behalf of the Essex Corporation. Cast * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse * Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey * Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock/Psylocke * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok * Josh Helman as Major William Stryker, Jr. * Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Angel/Archangel * Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee * Tómas Lemarquis as Caliban * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine * Ryan Hollyman as Christopher Summers * Joanne Boland as Katherine Summers * Stan Lee as himself * Joan Lee as herself * T.J. MicGibbon as Nina Gurzsky * Carolina Bartczak as Magda Gurzsky * "Giant" Gustav Claude Ouimet as Fred Dukes/The Blob * Ally Sheedy as Scott Summers' teacher Sequel X-Men: Apocalypse was followed by a sequel: X-Men: Dark Phoenix which is scheduled for 2019. Gallery Trivia Category:X-Men Films Category:Marvel Category:2016